hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalin Parodies
Stalin Parodies are parodies depicting Stalin, in a similar position to Hitler in the Downfall Parodies, surrounded by a bunch of subservient but normally imbecilic dumbasses, and even some ranting by Stalin himself (albeit much less and of inferior quality to Hitler's). The Stalin Parodies often tend to focus around the rants of other characters of Stalin's crew, or their actions, or sometimes highly-ambitious schemes by Stalin himself, such as the incident where he tried to "buy" Fegelein from Hitler. The only significant promoter of Stalin Parodies (and indeed, the creator of the theme of "Stalin Rants Parodies") is British Unterganger Benad361, who has created, as with the Downfall Parodies, individual characteristics and humerous qualities for each character. Footage Used The footage or film depictions used to make the parodies vary...footage from "Stalin" (1992) has been used previously, however, Unterganger Benad361 has begun a new slowly-emerging and much more popular trend by to use footage from the film: "Tukhachevsky, Conspiracy Marshal" (2010) which contains some ranting and effective depictions of Stalin's inner circle. Benad361's Stalin Parodies Benad361 discovered the unsubtitled Russian film "Tukhachevsky, Conspiracy Marshal" (2010) on youtube, and to his delight found it contained footage of Stalin and his inner circle, with even some ranting. He immedietely began to download it, and subsequently created humerous qualities and personalities among Stalin's depicted inner circle, as has happened in the parodies stemming from Downfall. He has even depicted some characters as Stalin's "answer's" to Hitler's, e.g. Yezhov, "Stalin's Gunsche" and the most promenant, his newly-trained antic master, Marshal Mikhail Tukhachevsky, "Stalin's Fegelein". He even has a weapon, similar to Hitler's "Pencil of Doom" and "Fegelein's Fist of Mass Destruction", "Tukhachevsky's Fork of Pwnage" introduced in it's debut parody of the same name, on Benad361's youtube channel on February 2nd 2011. Benad361 has plans to upload many other Stalin parodies, and they seem to have struck a positive chord with his subscribers and fans, who have at times demanded more of them. Stalin Parody Crew/Counterparts *Joseph Stalin/Hitler *Nikolai Yezhov/Gunsche *Mikhail Tukhachevsky/Fegelein *Lavrenti Beria/Himmler *Nadezhda Alliluyeva/Eva *Pavel Dybenko/Burgdorf *Seymon Budoynny/Grawitz (Current cast being updated and revised, all characters listed here will remain the same). Similarities *Both involve some scheme of the leader. However, Stalin only does them with individuals whereas Hitler does it with a full group. Also, more of Hitler's plans are objected. *Both have an informer to inform them of important information. However, Yezhov informs more things that actually happen in the universe. Differences *There are fewer specific scenes to get out of ''Tukhachevsky: Consipracy Marshal ''(Stalin is informed and Tukhachevsky does something for Stalin), while ''Der Untergang ''has more (Original Bunker Scene, Hitler Reviews Scene, etc. There are more scenes which are being expanded on, but they have not been shown as much yet, e.g. the "Stalin Chats to Dybenko and his Wife" scene.) *Stalin is shown giving more punishments than Hitler. *Much of Stalin's crew is not shown as frequently as the cast of the Downfall Parodies. *Tukhachevsky is more featured in the movie he's in, while Fegelein is only involved slightly in Downfall. *Stalin is known to succeed in his schemes a lot more often than Hitler, sometimes even benefitting from whatever disaster has recently struck the Führerbunker. Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Terminology Category:Parody Series